Sunday Night SecretsPretty Little Liars
by thingsIwrite
Summary: Just a glimpse into Aria & Ezra's weekend nights-M for a reason!


Sunday nights are the best, Aria thought as she felt the hot water rushing over her body. Rubbing the soap down and around her body, she imagined it was his hands instead. Going down on her, his tongue across her body, his hot lips on hers. She blushed as she became hot from the shower and embarrassed from her dirty thoughts. Even though the weekend was over, you still had a last few hours before Monday strolled in. She walked out of the shower. Yes, Sunday nights are the best especially when you're in Ezra's apartment.

"Ezra, you have such lousy TV channels." Aria glanced over at him flipping the channels. He had kindly set a clean towel out for her; she rubbed her hair dry. "Really should consider getting cable."

"Nah, sometimes when you're lucky there's a special on Dickerson." He looked at her and grinned. She was such a pretty sight today; in his apartment, her hair in a slight tangled mess and wearing his college sweater. The fact that she was just wearing his college sweater didn't hurt either. He caught a glimpse of light pink undies and felt an electrical shock down his body, as he thought what else- or nothing!-she had under there. "No" he thought, "no."

Aria was annoyed at what little attention she was receiving. Tonight was one of those rare nights that, A wasn't threatening and her parents were blissfully thinking she was out w/ Spence and Hanna. (Emily was on a date with Maya). She wanted some attention, she thought crossing her arms at the oblivious teacher that continued to watch the history channel. How dare he think the TV was more exciting than her! Well, she'll show him!

"Mister Fitz…" She called at him, "what are you watching?"

"Apparently that shawl is worth a quarter of a million dollars, isn't that…" He looked at her confused as she settled herself on him, "ridiculous. Aria, what are you doing?"

"Oh don't mind me, just watch your tv, what are they looking at now?" She replied innocently, her eyes not meeting his but staring down at his pants. Aria was now on top of him, legs on either side of his, and in the ideal position just slightly above his crotch.

"Uh… they're looking…at his… uhm… pottery."

She feigned interest, "Oh?" Then she started unbuckling his belt.

"Aria!"

"Hm?" She looked at him now. "Yes, Mister Fitz?"

"What are…"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No… Just no! Come'on Aria, we've been through this…" She sensed weakness, and so she tried her luck.

"Okay, here's the deal, if you let me get access to your dick, you can get access to my…" She pulled off the sweater, and revealed two beautifully soft breasts with pink nipples. "tits."

"Okay, Aria…" He hesitated, "This isn't fair… You know I can't…."

Aria didn't mind him, she continued to pull of his pants, and now she was at his boxers. Ezra, though he kept mumbling 'no', didn't actually reach out and stop her. And so she continued. Her hands were still warm from the hot shower she took, and she slowly reached down and pulled his dick out. Then she started working it.

"Aria… we shouldn't do this. You know… why…" He finished the sentence with a moan.

"Aw…tell me why Ezra, don't you like this?" She leaned in, her boobs close to his face, taunting him.

"I don't…" But then his mind flashed 'what the hell'. She was of age, and the only reason why he didn't want to, was because he was being the gentleman, not wanting to push her. But she obviously wanted it. Who was he to stand in her way?

He placed her tits inside his hot mouth, licking the nipples, encircling them as his hands explored her body. One hand traveled upwards towards the neglected breast, and started massaging on it until that nipple got as hard as the other in his mouth. Then his hand traveled downwards towards her ass and spanked it.

His dick had grown large since Aria hand worked it. Then she pulled away. He gave an unhappy groan but became excited as she slowly positioned herself. Her legs were still by his side, but now she had her arms on the ground, extending her ass towards him.

"Finger me," She ordered, exposing her backside to him. And he obeyed, one finger prompting slid into her and she moaned as he swirled it deep. With his other free hand, he had fun with her ass; grabbing it here, and massaging it there. Her tits swung back and forth as she struggled with the pain and pleasure she felt.

"I want to ride you." She finally side, breathlessly. So, Ezra helped her up, and with both hands on her thighs, guided her onto his erect dick. Poor Aria was so tight; both moaned as she adjusted herself onto him. Then she started swaying her body against his dick.

Catching glimpses of her tits bouncing was too much, and Ezra had to help himself to those beauties. He pinched her nipple and she bounced harder and faster. Finally, she just rocked her thighs back and forth.

She came first, screaming loudly, satisfied. He was holding it in, and asked, "Where to cum?" Aria smiled and knelt down between his legs. Ezra nodded and she opened her mouth for him. He missed her mouth slightly but it didn't matter, she licked the edge of her mouth and swallowed.

Then curiously, she walked towards the bedroom, with a wild but satisfied smile on her face.

"God, can this girl do no wrong?" He thought wildly to himself. Turning the tv off, he hurried and joined her for a good nights sleep. Gotta get up early, tomorrow was a school day after all.


End file.
